Langit Senja
by Seiyura
Summary: Segala ingatan tentang dirimu dibawah langit senja itu.


Kumenatap jam tangan ditangan kananku, pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit. Aku menghela nafas dan menatap langit senja.

Lalu ku teringat lagi tentang dirimu, dirimu yang sangat kuingat didalam ingatanku. Ku teringat hari-hari menyenangkan itu, kau selalu saja berada disampingku.

Mengingat itu membuatku merasa sakit, dan lagi-lagi aku menatap langit senja diatas sana. Yang kulihat hanyalah langit abu-abu, semuanya terlihat tak berwarna...

...semenjak hilangnya dirimu.

* * *

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Langit Senja © Seiyura

.

Inspiration: Len Kagamine - Orange

.

K+ | Drama, Angst | SasuSaku | ±1075 Words | School!AU | Typo(s) | OOC | Gaje | Lebay

* * *

Aku ingat hari itu,

Saat itu kau duduk dikursimu, tangan kirimu menopang dagumu, _earphone_ mu menggantung ditelingamu.

Iris _emerald_ mu menatap langit senja, warna jingganya menyinari parasmu, kau terdiam sembari menatap langit senja, kau terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu disana.

Niatku ingin masuk ku urungkan, wajahmu saat itu terlihat sangat cantik. Perpaduan warna merah muda, hijau, dan jingga memang tak terlalu serasi, tapi entah mengapa saatku melihatmu semua itu terlihat indah.

Kau menoleh dan melihatku didepan pintu, kau tersenyum padaku– "Sasuke- _kun_ , mengapa kau berdiri disitu?" –dan kau memanggil namaku.

Aku masuk dan menutup pintu, dan aku berjalan kearahmu. Kau lagi-lagi tersenyum padaku, aku memalingkan wajahku.

Ya, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku menyukai warna merah muda dirambutmu, aku menyukai kedua iris _emerald_ mu, aku menyukai senyummu, aku menyukai sifatmu, aku menyukai segala tentangmu.

Kuterdiam menatap matamu, saat melihat tekad yang tersimpan dimatamu, aku merasa takut. Aku takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, kau terlihat sangat jauh dimataku.

Dan lagi, langit senja itu membuatku iri padamu, kau selalu menatapnya dengan kedua irismu itu. Aku iri pada oranye yang membuat kau terus menatapnya. Aku ingin irismu hanya menatapku, hanya melihatku. Tapi aku sadar aku tak pantas untuk itu, aku hanyalah pengecut yang tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Kau tersenyum manis, "Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo pulang!" Aku tersenyum tipis, dan berjalan disampingmu.

Kita tak saling berbicara, kita hanya menatap langit senja. Tiba-tiba kau berlari mendahuluiku, lalu kau berbalik dan tersenyum manis padaku. Lalu setelahnya kau menggenggam tanganku dan lagi-lagi tersenyum padaku.

Beberapa langkah kemudian tiba-tiba terjatuh, aku panik dan mencoba membantumu, tapi kau hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepadaku, kau berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Selama beberapa menit kau terdiam dan selama itu pula aku merasa gelisah, aku tahu kau tak baik-baik saja, tapi setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan mulutmu terasa seperti sihir bagiku. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya kau berdiri kembali, kau menepuk-nepuk rokmu dengan kedua tanganmu. Setelahnya kau tersenyum manis dan kembali menggenggam tanganku.

Bodohnya, aku tak sadar saat itu.

Dan sekarang aku menatap langit senja, kumenatap tangan kananku, aku sadar bahwa kau tak disini lagi untuk menggenggam tanganku.

.

.

.

Aku ingat, sudah berapa banyak orang yang berada bersamaku. Aku ingat betapa banyak senyuman yang mereka berikan padaku, aku ingat betapa banyak orang yang sudah berbaik hati padaku.

Tapi saat ku mengingatmu, tak ada yang bisa melebihi dirimu. Tak ada yang bisa melebihi indahnya senyummu, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebaikanmu.

Aku sudah merangkai banyak kata untuk mengatakannya padamu, tapi saat ingin mengatakannya bibirku kelu. Aku merasa, bahwa kata-kataku tak bisa mencapaimu. Dan tanpa sadar aku mulai menjauhimu. Kau yang menyapaku kuabaikan, kau yang menghampiriku kuabaikan, kau yang menatapku dari kejauhan kuabaikan. Betapa bodohnya aku saat itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, jarak kita semakin menjauh. Menjauh... dan menjauh... hingga sangat jauh.

.

.

.

Dan ingatanku terjatuh pada hari itu,

Aku berlari sekencang yang kubisa, kumenabrak banyak orang yang ada didepanku, tak ada kata maaf yang kuucapkan.

Tujuanku hanya satu, fokus pikiranku hanya satu, yaitu dirimu.

Ku menatap pintu kamar dihadapanku, memastikan aku tak akan salah. Kubuka pintu dengan kasar, lalu saat itu aku melihat dirimu.

Perasaan menyesal menjalar diseluruh tubuhku, aku menyesal tak berada disampingmu. Aku menyesal menjauhimu.

Infus terpasang dipunggung tanganmu dan juga wajah pucatmu, membuatku terdiam membeku. Aku lalu berpikir, bahwa aku belum terlalu mengenalmu.

Saat kau menyadari keberadaanku, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari langit senja itu dan tersenyum padaku. Kau sama sekali tak menatapku dingin, tak memberiku tatapan tersakiti. Kau tersenyum dan menatapku seperti biasa yang kau lakukan.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Kau memanggil namaku sembari tersenyum padaku, cahaya langit senja yang terpantul dari jendela itu menyinari senyumanmu.

Aku memang terpesona dengan indahnya senyummu, tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisimu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Aku duduk disamping ranjangmu, kuperlihatkan raut khawatirku, persetan dengan _image_ milikku. Semua tak akan berarti disaat bersamamu.

Kau sempat terkejut melihat ekspresiku, tapi setelahnya kau tersenyum. "Aku..." kau memberi jeda pada ucapanmu, "…baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_." Tapi aku benci senyuman itu, itu bukan senyummu, itu hanya senyum palsumu.

Kau tak baik-baik saja, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku yakin, kau tak akan memberi tahuku meskipun aku berlutut padamu. Aku takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu.

"Sakura, kau tak akan meninggalkanku... 'kan?" Aku bertanya, aku menunduk, aku tak berani menatap matamu.

Kau hanya diam, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, dan aku masih bisa melihat... bahwa kau sedang meremas selimutmu. Dan itu membuatku semakin menunduk, tanpa sadar aku menangis, aku menangis dihadapanmu.

Kau terdiam, aku tahu bahwa kau melihatku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi setelahnya aku merasakan kau memelukku, kau mendekapku dipelukanmu.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku... akan selalu berada disisimu, aku akan selalu berada disisimu, selama apapun itu." Kau tersenyum, tapi nada suaramu memberitahuku, suara yang bergetar itu.

Kau menangis. Aku menangis.

Dan aku langsung mendekap erat dirimu, kau menangis dipelukanku, aku menangis dipelukanmu. Kita terdiam sembari mengeluarkan tangisan. Dibawah langit senja kita saling mendekap, kita saling menenangkan, kita saling menangis. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, kau membisikkan kata-kata kepadaku, kau tersenyum dan menutup mata. Aku membelalakkan mata, dan setelahnya...

...kau terjatuh dalam pelukanku.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, aku menangis memeluk tubuhmu. Aku terus mendekapmu, kau tetap tersenyum disaat terakhirmu, dan itu menyakitkan bagiku.

Kau meninggalkanku. Kau pergi dariku. Kau tak lagi berada disisiku. Dibawah langit senja, kau meninggalkanku.

Jika saja... jika saja aku lebih menghargai waktuku bersamamu,

Jika saja aku mengerti rasa sakit yang kau sembunyikan selama ini,

Jika saja aku bisa lebih mengerti dirimu,

Mungkin saja... mungkin saja aku bisa terus bersamamu, mungkin saja aku bisa membuat banyak kenangan bersamamu, mungkin saja...

...aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Tapi nyatanya, aku tak bisa menyatakan perasaan cintaku padamu.

* * *

Dan semuanya tiba-tiba terasa berwarna lagi dimataku, langit senja berwarna jingga itu kembali terlihat dimataku. Aku teringat ucapanmu waktu itu.

Ku menatap tangan kananku, dan kau ada disitu, disampingku, menggenggam tanganku. Kau tersenyum, lalu menarik tanganku dan mengingatkanku untuk kembali melangkah.

Aku tersenyum dan teringat ucapan terakhirmu kala itu, aku kembali melangkah,

ditemani jingganya langit senja kala itu.

* * *

" _Ne, Sasuke-_ kun _. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, aku akan selalu berada dihatimu. Tetaplah hidup dan tersenyum, Sasuke-_ kun _. Aku sudah memaafkan segala sikapmu, jangan khawatir dan teruslah hidup. Jaa, matta ne, Sasuke-_ kun."

–Sakura Haruno kepada Sasuke Uchiha, dibawah langit senja.


End file.
